Rowen
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Wendy and Romeo both have feelings for each other. But are unsure how to confess to one another. Natsu gets 'the talk' juvia wants 30 babies and the demon Mirjane gets involved. What could go wrong?
1. Rowen

Wendy's POV

Wendy sat at the table with Carla who was scolding her on her new dress.

"I knew it" she paced back and forth.

"Huh?" I had dozed off. This had been going on since Lucy-san had been offered to take me shopping and have a girl day, just us.

And Carla did not approve. Carla respected Lucy but she was certainly miffed about the blonde sometime, mainly her outfits.

"Carla it isn't a big deal" I looked up from my strawberry milkshake.

"First you idolize her…"

"What's wrong with that" I interjected.

"Then you have girl days together. Without me" Ouch, I did feel a bit bad about that. But lately Carla was really on me, and I had no idea why and it was becoming a bit stressing so when I was offered to go shopping and relax I couldn't refuse. "You start taking her advice over mine…" Well to be fair here I was only comfortable talking to Lucy about something's that's Carla couldn't help me with… But to Carla that was a big insult.

"And Wendy just look at that outfit, did Lucy pick that out for you?" In fact she did, and it was cute and pretty. The dress was black and stoped halfway up my thigh, the top half of it was dark blue that made my skin, eyes and hair really stand out. And I had these Lacy stockings that stopped at my knee with small boots with a bit of heel.

But I wasn't going to let Carla find out it was Lucy in fear of angering her more. Just then the blonde walked in the door much to Carla's disappointment. The blonde walked over to the bar and made an order.

"No Carla, what is the problem here?"

"I just worry about you, and Wendy your 16 now and I get that you want an idol or something but can you pick someone a bit more…" She looked at Lucy at the counter talking to Mira about something funny. "Mature perhaps?"

"I like Lucy she nice and funny and she respects everyone and she will never leave you behind"

"Wendy who in this irresponsible crazy guild would leave their Nakama behind?"

"I see your point but there's something different about Lucy you know?" Carla shook her head. Lucy walked over and took the seat next to me.

"What did I tell you Wendy you look amazing!" Gushed Lucy. Carla pinched the bridge of her nose and mumbled something that sounded like 'don't encourage her'.

Lucy brought her strawberry Milkshake to her lips.

"So Wendy I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yeah?" I loved Lucy I thought of her as my older sister, and yeah I did idolize her. She was an amazing mage. And a person, and had this way of drawing people to her and making them feel special.

"So tomorrow night I am doing a small girls party at my house and wanted to know if you wanted to come." I could see that Carla was glaring at me from the corner of my eye waiting for an answer. I don't know what Carla's real deal with Lucy was but I could tell that there was something off with her. But I had to show Carla that Lucy was a responsible person and maybe that would ease Carla.

"Yes I would love to!" Lucy grinned. "Who is coming?"

"Oh, Mira, Erza, Cana, Levy, Lisanna, Evergreen and a few of my spirits"

"Can Carla come?" I asked sweetly. Lucy face was shocked for a few seconds.

"OMG! Carla I forgot, I'm soooooo sorry of course you're invited. I feel terrible!" I could tell Lucy was sincere.

* * *

Romeo's POV

I sat across the guild sitting with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

"Just talk to her, you already do already. It shouldn't be any different" Claimed Natsu sitting back with his hands behind his head. I was staring at Wendy Marvel, the most beautiful girl in all of Fairy Tail. Gajeel smirked as he caught me once again gazing off at Wendy.

"Lover boy" Gray snapping his finger in my face. "Take her out somewhere, she'll love it. All girls do"

"Yeah, that's true" Chimed in Gajeel once he finished his plate of scrap iron.

"What if I do something wrong?"

"Girls according to Lucy, will fall for you if you just take them on a nice simple picnic with flowers and a box of chocolate"

"Really?" I felt a bit more hopeful.

"She was hinting at something Natsu" Gray smirked. Natsu and Lucy were going out but it was clear to the rest of the guild that Lucy wanted to take the relationship a bit further but the pink headed Salamander was oblivious to this.

"What would you know about Girls Gray? You're dating a crazy stalker"

"Gihi"

"She's not _that _crazy…" He looked off into the distance with a worried look in his face. He looked around the guild as if checking for her to pop out somewhere. She was nowhere to be seen, Gray sighed.

"Did something go a bit more co-co in Juvia land?" Asked Gajeel.

Gray nodded.

"What happened?" Natsu looking curious.

"Well we went on a date the other day and she said something that scared me" Gajeel chocked on his second serving of metal the Mira dropped off.

"You? Scared? I always knew you were a wimp Gray, and by a girl" He roared in laughter.

"She said she would give me thirty children if I wanted"

Gajeel chocked again.

Natsu went bright red.

And I set a small part of my scarf on fire.

"WHAT!" We all bellowed together.

"I don't know what to do and I haven't seen her since I dropped her back at her house"

"GRAY! SHE COULD BE HAVING THIRTY BABIES RIGHT NOW!" Natsu roared

"Natsu it doesn't work like that"

"Natsu have you been given 'the talk'?" I questioned.

"Of course, Erza said that women have babies when they find someone they love. And Juvia REALLY loves you Gray"

"So you never had 'The bird and the bees' talk have you?" Questioned Gajeel with a smirk.

Natsu confused shock his head.

"Well when two people love each other very much…"

* * *

Wendy's POV

Lisanna and Mira came over to join us. Carla was still looking at me disapprovingly.

"This is going to be so exciting! I haven't had a sleepover with so many people before"

"You've slept at my place a few times Wen" Pointed out Luce. Carla glared at me again.

"Yeah but not with so many people"

Mira and Lisanna grinned.

We heard a commotion on the other side of the guild, we tuned to see. Natsu, Romeo, Gray and Gajeel in a serious looking conversation.

"When are they ever quiet?" Carla criticized.

"Never" We responded in union.

"Romeo has turned out quiet the looker" Winked Mira at me turning my face bright red.

"Oh…really? I haven't noticed…" I lied. And the looks on their faces they didn't believe me either.

"Wendy it's okay to like someone, it's not bad or anything" Lisanna but her hand on my arm comfortingly. Carla narrowed her eyes on me, unsure if she believed I had feelings for Romeo or not.

"I know, it's completely natural I'm not oblivious like Natsu-san" Lucy turned red at this making Mira chuckle.

"Yeah how are things moving with you and Natsu Luce?" Lisanna asked. There had been a rift between Lucy and Lisanna a few years ago but nothing bad, Lisanna was now dating Sting and Lucy was dating Natsu.

"Well he's still an obnoxious pink haired baka but I think we might be making some progress"

"Really?!" We said together, even Carla looked surprised.

"Yeah, but I want to go a bit faster, is that bad? I know we might be going a good pace for Natsu but I want to go a bit further in our relationship"

"I don't think that's bad Luce, Natsu is just oblivious and maybe taking charge and showing what the next step is might be the only way to get there. And what is the next step?" Mira questioned.

Lucy went red at this and just shook her head, refusing to answer.

"Ohhhh…." We caught on.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to take charge on this one. Natsu won't unless we leave him with Cana's stash of Alcohol and a naughty book to heat things up" Mused Mira in deep thought. Mira was a closeted pervert.

"MIRA!" She only smiled devilishly.

"Well to get things on a more innocent topic of guys, how are things between you and Romeo?"

"Yeah good, but were kind of in that friend zone thing and I want to get out of it" I felt very open talking to them about this, and they didn't bother talking to me like I was a perfect angle with virgin mind. Witnessing many Fairy Tail parties my mind was anything but innocent anymore.

"Wendy your too young to be dating" Carla would take on the role of being my mother went she felt it was necessary. I loved her and thought of her as my sister but sometimes it was ridiculous to live up to her high standards of me.

"No, sixteen is the perfect age really. She can date" Lucy came to my rescue. Carla fixed Lucy with a glare i thought didn't exist.

"Well friend zone can be a bit hard, how close are you? What do you do together?"

"We catch movies sometimes, I go over to his house-"

"WENDY!" Carla bellowed.

"WHAT!?" Lisanna shocked

"SINCE WHEN?!"Lucy asked.

"ROWEN!" Mira screeched who was in fan girl mode.

I blushed the colour of Erza's hair.

"N-not to do anything bad, we just play games on his Lacrima. His dad makes us leave the door open anyway"

"How long has this been going on?"

"A year and a half"

"That long in friend zone?" Lisanna gave me a sympathetic look.

"You're almost as bad a Lucy and Natsu" Mira added.

"HEY!"

"But you can get out of it" Mira ignoring Lucy's small outburst. Carla just stared at me in shock.

"What do I do?"


	2. Cake

Wendy's POV

"Just do the small things" Said Mira.

"What do you mean?"

"So let's say, like maybe the occasional flirty comment, watch a scary movie at his house…"

"What good would that do?"

"It will give you a reason to hold his hand, cuddle up to the side of him for 'comfort', get the idea?"

I nodded feeling a bit more confidence about this.

"But why the small things?" Asked Lisanna.

"Well just in case, what if he isn't ready for a relationship, he might get freaked out"

"I don't get it" Lisanna confused.

"So that way it's something easy to play off, as if to say I didn't mean it that way"

"Ohh" That would be a good plan rather than doing something drastic and not have a backup plan.

"Anything else?"

"Just be yourself, don't change yourself so if he falls in love he falls in love with real you" Lucy added. I nodded.

"What should I do first?"

"Well what else do you do together?" Mira questioned.

"We go out and get something to eat at the markets-"

"You go to the markets together?" Lucy surprised.

"Yeah" Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Mira with a devilish grin.

"What else?"

"Once a month we go on a mission together…"

"WHAT!" They yelled causing a few suspicious glances.

"ROWEN!" Mira swooned.

"Aww" Lucy.

"How long?" Lisanna.

"Wendy!" Carla fumed.

"Just this year, just small things nothing big. And it's not a big deal Carla. I swear"

Carla's stare only intensified itself on me.

"Overnight missions?" She asked in an early clam voice.

"Some?"

"Wendy!" Mira giggled. I had an uneasy feeling but this.

Lucy and Lisanna shocked by the news.

"Did anything happen?" Mira wiggled her eyebrows trying to dig out as much information as possible.

"NO of course not!"

"No, 'we should lie close to keep warm'?" Lisanna asked. Well once, but I shook my head not wanting them to know.

"Are you, Wendy Marvel, blushing! Oh, yes you are" Lucy giggled nicely.

"Just once" Giving in. I liked being the centre of the attention as selfish as that sounds, it was nice knowing people were interested.

"Awww"

"Well back to the point. I have a plan" Mira said evilly as I felt my belly drop.

* * *

Romeo POV

Natsu looked shocked after having 'The Talk'.

"And they come out of the…"

"Yep" Gray looked smug after corrupting Natsu.

"And you have to stick it in there…."

"Gihi" Gajeel smirked.

"And that's why…" Natsu shocked unable to finish his sentence.

"It happens to all boys Natsu"

"Even Romeo?" I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Yes even Romeo" Gray smirked.

"But why would any man want to put 'His mighty warrior' there in the first place?" Using the reference that Gray used to help explain it.

"We just do Natsu, there's nothing wrong with that" Gray putting down his glass.

"Why, what's it like?" Natsu still confused as to why. Gray just blushed not wanting to answer.

"It's the most amazing feeling. Like," Trying to find a simple way to explain it. "Like cake once you try it you'll want more" Gajeel explained.

"Like cake?"

"Yeah, like cake!" Gray joined in. Natsu looked relieved by this information.

"What kind of cake does Lucy have?" Gray chocked on his drink, Gajeel spat nails out of his mouth that I narrowly missed from across the table.

"Um, I don't know"

"Why don't you know?" Not understanding what he was implying.

"I haven't tried her cake! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Has Romeo tried cake?" Looking at me with curiosity. So did Gray and Gajeel with a curiosity written in their features.

"Ah…" I said awkwardly.

"You're sixteen Romeo, that's how old I was when I tried puss-"Gray elbowed Gajeel to silence him.

"Have you tried Cake Romeo?" Gray asked.

I shook my head.

"Is there a certain cake you want to try?" Natsu asked, Gajeel smirking.

I didn't answer.

"I bet there is one, I think it's blueberries with nice white icing that match's her skin" Gajeel referencing to Wendy.

I felt protective of her and didn't like the way Gajeel was referencing to her. I felt my fist tighten with anger under the table, a purple flame igniting.

"And she's a Virgin, like look how innocent she looks, but then again look how innocent Levy looks. No one suspected her to be a complete monster in bed. Gihi"

"Gajeel you're taking it a bit far dude" Gray said warningly noticing my anger radiating off me.

"I was just saying if Wendy was a cake she would be blueberries-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, my fist hit him at the speed of F**king light taking him completely unexpected.

"Oh, you want a fight? I haven't fought you yet" Gajeel smirking.

I may be a Fairy Tail mage but I wasn't a completely ruthless. I knew I couldn't take Gajeel on my own. And I didn't like taking low shots either, but I did the only thing that would stop Gajeel from attacking me.

"I'll tell Erza on you" He froze with a look of pure fear in his eyes. Then smiled.

"She's on a mission"

"But Mira isn't" He froze again looking at the table of girls Mira was seated at with a look of curiosity on her face.

"You win this one"

I sighed as he walked away.

"That was big of you to stop the fight Romeo, not many of us have that self-control" Gray said.

"Yeah, but I backed down" I said looking away. "Fairy Tail mages don't back down"

"Yeah true we don't back down from fights of protecting our Nakama. But we ignore fights that are completely useless"

"Like you can talk popsicle" Using Natsu nickname for Gray. Gray grinned.

"Yeah, Natsu and I fight and so does everyone else in the guild. But this was a bit different then a normal fight, agree?"

I nodded.

"Come on lets go" Gray said slapping on the back.

"Natsu come on-" Looking back at the table to where Natsu _was _sitting. "Natsu?"

A shacking figure crawled out from under the tablecloth.

"Natsu?" I said worried.

"I-is Erza back?" Natsu looking nervously for the red head mage to pop out and eviscerate him.

"Natsu what have you done?!" Gray said franticly.

"Well just before she left I challenged her to a fight, and you know the new dress she got from her last mission as a reward?" Gray nodding.

"Well I kind of burnt some of it…."

"NATSU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"You think she'll kill us?"

"SHE GONNA FUCKING EVISCERATE THE BOTH OF US!"

"Why she gonna kill you?!"

"Since in what moment in earth-land history had she only taken shit out on the one of us?"

"Oh" Said Natsu as Gray started bolting for the hills.

"Where ya going Popsicle?"

"Anywhere but here, I'm moving and changing my name! Nice knowing you all!"

"Wait! Wait for me squinty eyes!"


	3. Truth or dare

**Wendy's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Carla in Lucy's room along with the rest of the girls. Erza was browsing the cheesecakes in the fridge that Lucy had ordered just for this event. Mira was lighting heavily scented candles around the room; which were so thick that i couldn't even detect anything with my sensitive nose. I felt like Mira had an alternative reason for lighting them. She claimed it would help the friendly atmosphere though. Not that we would need it. This was while she was chatting to Evergreen who was discussing some problem about Elfman she was having.

"How many times do I have to prove that I am a woman and not a man to him…" Evergreen explained. I walked quickly away from this discussion.

Levy was browsing Lucy's books.

Lisanna was talking to Cana and there were a few of the spirits were wondering around.

Everything was going fine minus the problems Lucy was having with Loke trying to push him out the front door.

"But princess, I must be here with you lovely young women, you are needed of a man to protect you all"

"Loke you stupid playboy get out of here were fine!" Lucy said irritated with the said male.

"But princess! You can't have so many women in one place that's just greedy!" Some chuckled at this. Lucy however did not find this funny.

"LOKE!" With that he trudged away down the steps.

"He hasn't changed has he?" Questioned Cana smiling, Lucy shock her head sadly.

* * *

**Romeo POV**

Natsu what are we doing here?" We were walking down the streets of Magnolia at night. I had no idea where we were headed or what we were doing.

"Were spying"

"What! On who?" I said interested.

"The girls" He grinned. My belly dropped. "I heard Mira talking earlier about a girl slumber party. It when girls get together and share all their secrets" he sounded thrilled.

"Natsu!" I felt myself smirking, but I still had self-decency and didn't like the idea of spying on them.

"You in?

"I dunno I don't feel good about this-"

"Wendy is gonna be there" This was his trump card, I knew it he knew it. I sighed.

"…Well I guess it couldn't hurt…" Natsu turned and gave me is trade mark grin. It was then that we started to near a familiar apartment block that I realised whose place this was. And there was the best sight I ever saw. It was; Happy, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Elfman and Loke laying on the roof just above Lucy's open window listening. Elfman looked amused and slightly embarrassed, Gray was smirking, Loke was grinning like the pervert he was, Laxus looked annoyed, and Gajeel was blank faced and Happy was munching on fish.

Gray noticing us nodded his head in greeting not wanting to make a sound in fear of the girls hearing him.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

"Let's play a game! Truth or dare?" Mira devilishly smiled with a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm in!" Cana said.

"YES!" From Lucy.

"Count me in" Ever agreed.

"Sure" From Levy and everyone else agreed but Virgo and Arise opted to just watch the game not understanding how to play.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked smiling friendly, I looked at Carla and she just shrugged.

"Yes"

"Okay lets gets started. Erza Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Name three things you like"

"That's easy. Cheesecake, weapons and Jel-" She stopped short before quickly adding "Jelly, I really like jelly"

"Wait I thought you hated jelly-" Mira began with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Shut it Mira" Erza warned, changing topics quickly she turned to Levy. "Okay Levy truth or dare?"

"Dare" She said confidently. Erza looking please and smiled slyly. I don't think Levy realised how evil Erza could be when it came to such games. I still had bad memories of 'innocent' version of truth and dare we played at the guild. I felt uneasy on her behalf, she had no clue….

"I dare you to kiss Lucy like you would kiss Gajeel-"Those_ smutty books were really paying off_, I thought to myself. Levy had told me not to long ago that Erza often liked naughty books that Levy no longer wanted them. When I questioned Levy why she had such books she blushed and made up some excuse and quickly walked away not wanting to answer my question.

"Mira can I do something else" Levy's face scrunched up turning beet red.

"Yeah I don't feel too good about that maybe something else..." Lucy started.

"Nope" Erza said smugly "A dares and dare"

Lucy and Levy looked at each other uncertainly before Levy sat up and crawled to where Lucy was, she leaned in and closed the distance between them leaving only a small space, Levy took a breath before leaning in and took the last bit of space and kissed Lucy on the lips, at first they were both still and uncertain not knowing what to do.

"Come on you can do better than that Lucy!" Cana cheered. Lucy placed her hands on Levy's small waist and brought her body closer to hers. I heard gasps around the room of shock, it looked intimate almost. I felt I like was an intruder just watching them, but at the same time I couldn't tear my eyes away. Levy put her small hands on Lucy's face giving her a deep and passionate kiss and then pulled away. They were both blushing deeply. It was silent until Cana spoke.

"Well that was interesting" Cana said filling in the silence Lucy and levy both blushed harder. Levy turned to Lisanna. If they were going to play dirty then so was Levy.

* * *

**On the roof**

The boys were in utter shock their head hanging over just enough to see into Lucy's room. And had witnessed the _event. _They were a deep shade of red each not knowing what to say, Natsu and Gajeel both having nose bleeds…

"Just this once I'll let Lucy kiss someone else, just this once…" Natsu looked amused, shocked surprised and horny. Gajeel and the rest supporting the same expressions.

"That's my shrimp" Gajeel said with a please smirk.

The nine horny men leaning over more to get a better look not wanting to miss the next events.

* * *

"Truth or dare Lisanna?" Lisanna after just seeing the events that had played out in front of her, she was unsure if she could trust the bookworm that she once thought was innocent.

"Umm" She started nervously "Truth" Mira caught Levy's eye as if to say '_Do it!'_ Levy smiled knowingly.

"Are you interested in men or women in the guild? And if you are, tell us" Levy's eye practically glowed. She's been hanging out with Mira for too long. It's like her nature has rubbed off on Levy. I had never heard her use such as seductive voice before either.

Lisanna turned red before she mumbled a name.

"What was that Lis?" The older take-over mage asked looking intrigued. _She is enjoying this too much_.

But then again of course she would, this is one of the few times she could dig out the dirt on each and every one of the girls. Her eyes were shining as bright as Erza's when she would go to the cheesecake sale. Erza…

I had the feeling that there were 'teams' silently being placed around the group. I watched Erza and Mira giving each other cheeky looks. _They were definitely working together._ The demons i decided to name one else seemed to realise this yet. I looked around at other possible pairings. I noticed Ever and Cana give each other a look. Team two was spotted. Lisanna glanced at Lucy, and if it wasn't for my great eye sight I may have missed the small nod Lucy gave her. Team three was spotted. I felt a little left out by this, I had felt especially I should be partnered with Lucy. I pushed those evil green feelings away. This was a game. I shouldn't let my little green eyed monster ruin it.

"Laxus" She said louder. The group was quiet. We weren't expecting this. What we were expecting was for her to say her _boyfriend's_ name. Sting. And of course Evergreen of all people had to interrogate this with her beloved teammate mentioned.

"But aren't you dating Sting?" Ever questioned looking at her with an intense gaze that made everyone squirm, any moment now and she might just turn you to stone. This fear was mainly with the mages who have been at the guild the longest. The rumour was, when Evergreen was in her teens she like to turn people to stone for fun. Some say she still does it. Though that didn't sound_ that_ bad it still wasn't something I wanted to test. I heard about it, didn't want to try it in the least.

"That doesn't mean she can't have eye candy, looking isn't cheating Error" Cana's mispronounced word for Ever and instead saying Error showed the alcohol was only just starting to affect her.

A small and too familiar feeling told me things were gonna get very interesting. Ever glared at Cana who only drunkenly smiled back fearlessly. _Guts._

"I suppose so, but I want to get the dirt on this. So what's with the eye Candy?" Ever pushing her glasses back up giving her that evil look that she had practiced so well. Lisanna sighed before speaking.

"Well a week ago Sting and I broke up. He was cheating with a girl from Blue Pegasus. What's her name?"

"Jenny Realight. I versed her in the Grand Magic games. We done the pinup idol showdown remember?" Said Mira.

"I don't think anyone forgot _that_. Not for a _very_ long time Mira" Snickered Cana good naturedly "Anyway go on"

"Well that's it really, he wasn't a very good lose. He wasn't very satisfying if you know where I'm coming from" She smiled.

Erza smashed her fist over open palm.

"He must pay for what he did!" And one by one I saw every girl in the room appear with a dark aura around them. I shivered in fear having Goosebumps appear on my arms and legs. I heard Carla mumble something that sounded like 'Should have worn something that covered you'. I didn't like Carla's attitude lately but there were more pressing matters at hand, like the fact that Mira was doing Satan Soul.

* * *

**On the roof**

Laxus looked smug as Lisanna mentioned his name. A cocky smile appearing on his face that Natsu hated so much. Lisanna was like a sister to Natsu and could tell that Laxus was having perverted thoughts about her made him scowl. Elfman on the other hand wasn't handling the news so well. He was trying to shout at Laxus but thanks to Gray's making ice tape kept him quiet. So he settled with trying to strangle the lighting slayer. But with Loke, Gray and Natsu between him and Laxus they tried to keep their friend quiet and of course Freed wanting to help the angered white haired mage hurting his precious Laxus. Trying to keep him restrained was making the roof creek here and there. But thankfully didn't give them away.

Laxus was silent not noticing his friend trying to kill him. Laxus had secretly had feelings for the youngest Strauss sibling. But his happy news was short lived as heard what happened next.

Though he was happy that Lisanna was now single, he wasn't happy that the _other_ stupid dragon slayer had done such a thing to her. Laxus cracked his knuckle's together as he thought of ideas to make the man pay. A sinister smile began appearing on the lighting slayers face. But his thoughts were interrupted as he and the others felt magic energy being released from below them, Elfman sensing the magic stopped his attempts to kill the dragon slayer.

Stopping what they were doing, leaned over to once again to look inside the apartment. Peering inside they froze.

And what they saw made them freeze in fear.

And gave them a life time of therapy.


	4. Teen love

**In therapy**

Gray sat in an arm chair with a distressed look on his face, constantly waiting for _them_ to turn up. After looking out the window, under the coach, behind the curtains and in the vent in the roof. He sent a silent prayer to Mavis as thanks.

After looking in the window last week along with the other males, they had all sent themselves to therapy. But no matter how hard the therapist tried none would say a word of _that _night.

Until now.

"Mr. Fullbuster. Would you feel comfortable about explaining the events that night?" The annoyed and impatient female therapist asked. She had spent many hours in this room trying to get answers out of the young man. "You must speak sooner or later"

Gray sighed.

"I suppose so. It was when we looked in the window…."

* * *

_Stopping what they were doing, leaned over once again to look inside the apartment. Peering inside they froze._

_And what they saw made them freeze in fear._

_And give them a life time of therapy._

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

Mira had done Satan soul, a dark and powerful purple energy radiating of Mira's body. Erza had equipped into Flame empress amour surrounded by a scarlet shade of radiating energy. Even with just the one of them, the amount of energy could have made anyone's knees weak. But chuck in Lucy surrounded with golden energy, Evergreen with shrouded in emerald, Lisanna in white and myself in blue. And Cana just sat there like a fool grinning widely at the situation wrapping her limbs around the barrel of alcohol. Carla looked irritated.

We would get revenge.

"I get the feeling were being watched" Erza eyes swiping the room as she repositioned her sword.

"I don't think anyone would try, even the men at fairy tail have more common sense" Ever scoffed pushing her glasses up her nose.

"It's hard to feel any magic energy besides our own" Lucy commented.

"Sting…" was all Mira said. Her fish shaking slightly at her sides in fury. Everyone paled. Everyone could understand a Satan soul; it would be evil and ruthless while protecting loved ones. But a Satan soul that was calm was not something that has happened before. And no one knew how to handle it.

It was unpredictable.

Lisanna rubbed her sister's forearm in a weak attempt to sooth her older sister.

"We have time to get revenge later but for now I want to enjoy this party let's just go back to how things were. Kay?" Lisanna said smiling brightly. Everyone relaxed a little retaking their seat on the floor. Mira transforming into her normal self-smiled back at her sister. Erza nodded before reequipping into her normal outfit. I got the smallest feeling that there were many people sighing in relief right now, it was probably my imagination.

"Now continue with interrogation or humiliation!" Cana cheered, I got the smallest feeling she's forgotten she part of this game. This will be very intersecting I smiled. But she had a point this was no longer truth or dare, this was interrogation or humiliation.

Carla is gonna be thrilled by the time the night is through, I thought bitterly.

Lisanna turned to Evergreen smiling pleasantly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said bravely.

"Do you like my brother?" Evergreen froze for a moment before returning to normal.

"That's more of a truth, now give me a dare"

"I dare you….to do a two minute strip tease" She like her older sister were smiling devilishly. While at the same time Erza and Carla were yelling 'Not in front of Wendy!' I felt a little annoyed at this, I was 16 I was nowhere near oblivious like Natsu was at my age. I could handle a small strip tease. Cana was rolling on the ground laughing in a hysterical mess. I chuckled at the sight.

"Guys! It's fine honestly I have seen worse things. Aka on Cana's birthday when she spiked the drinks so everyone thought they were real fairies" This brought on roaring laughter. Just imagine a whole guild running around Magnolia half-naked or in Gray's case completely naked. Convinced they were all fairies screaming 'I do believe in fairies I do, I do'.

The mayor was not impressed.

"Wendy. You may have seen things but a strip tease is much different-"Carla started.

"I think on that night I lost all my innocence I had-"

"WHAT!?" They screamed.

* * *

**On the Roof**

"_I think on that night I lost all my innocence I had-"_

"_WHAT!?"_

Every male was still shocked unmoving as those words left Wendy's mouth. Sure she was 16 now but she will always be playing the little sister in the guild.

"S-s-she lost her-virginity?" Gray shocked and slightly shivering from cold or anger? The latter.

"Don't say it! I don't want to picture it!" Loke said in rough whisper. Every male was having a small breakdown to the news.

"When I get my hands on the brat who laid fingers on Wendy not even Mavis will be able to save him" Laxus growled. Everyone nodded in agreement cracking their knuckles.

The three dragon slayers had a special sort of connection to Wendy, as she was also a dragon slayer and the youngest of them all. They felt fiercely protective of her than most. But while they were all still trying to process the information they hadn't noticed Romeo.

Romeo was still not uttering a single word. He was shocked and a little pale to the new information being brought to light. Though they weren't dating let alone having confessed his feelings her, he felt in some way portrayed. Anger rose in his chest and he was unsure if he wanted to hear any more let alone stay. He quietly made his way to the edge of the roof unnoticed. The second story drop would hurt any normal person, but he wasn't a normal person. He was a mage. And mages were made of something stronger and tougher.

Dropping to the ground didn't even hurt. Walking home he left a few tears roll down his face that he didn't even bother to brush away. His heart hurt and his head felt slightly dizzy and could feel a headache coming on. He felt anger, resentment and betrayal.

And he hated the fact that he had fallen in love with Wendy.

* * *

"No guys not that innocence, the type of innocence that nothing can faze you again. Nothing you guys can do will shock me or make me think any less of you" Every girl sighed in relief, and once again she had the feeling that there a handful of people right now sighing in relief. Why was my mind being weird?

"Thank god I was panicking their kiddo" Cana sighed again. "I have never sobered up faster in my life until hearing that" Mira snickered at this while the rest chuckled softly.

"Wendy I do not think this is suitable for you no matter what you have seen-"

"I think Wendy can decide for herself what she can and cannot handle" Lucy once again coming to my rescue that i was silently thankful for.

"I think I know Wendy best" Carla glared at Lucy, a small stare off between them glaring at each other. I felt the small hairs on the back of my neck stand up as everyone watched to see what would happen.

Lisanna interrupted breaking the tension between the two before any more shots could be fired.

"Okay now back to the game, Ever I believe you were going to strip" Ever getting the hint stood up and moved to the middle of the group. Carla huffed and moved to sit with Virgo and Aries who we had forgotten about. They were both wide eyed and mouths slightly opened as they watched Ever preform. And only with my dragon hearing I heard; 'Should I punish her?' from Virgo. Who looked in awe as Ever began to remove more articles of clothing.

* * *

**On the roof**

Elfman was having a small, no scratch that. A massive nose bleed; and he along with every male that wasn't in a relationship had a growing bludge press against their shorts.

This was turning out to be a very interesting night.

If they hadn't needed to go to therapy before which they were still badly in need of, they would now.

* * *

As Evergreen came to the close of the two minutes strip tease a roar of hooting began around the group.

When Ever had placed back on all pieces of clothing she did she look at me. And with a sinking realization did I know that it was now my turn.

"Wendy interrogation or Humiliation?" Ever grinned. Terrified of humiliation I chose the first. After, Levy kissing Lucy, and Ever's strip tease I wasn't all that keen on what they had in store for me.

"Interrogation"

"Alright, well I would ask you who you like but we all know your into Romeo so….Would you lose your virginity to him?"

Everyone was holding their breath, Mira having her fingers crossed and was smiling wildly and Carla leaning in to hear to hear my answer.

* * *

**OKay guys i am sorry i haven't updated sooner!  
**

Well i thought i would like to share something with you that happened to me on the holidays. (I live in Australia). I went up to visit my mum in QLD, and when my little brother went to preschool i took my other little brother, as the good big sister i am to Archery.

There were two classes one for 6-10 year olds and my class 10 years and above.

Anyway the instructer decided to dress up as a knight. We had long bows.

He said he would stand out there and be a live target. He was wearing, the vest, jeans, a shield and helmet.

What could go wrong?

The arrows had been removed with the metal ends and replaced with rubber, but being hit with one was like being hit with very hard cricket ball.

Tha class began shooting getting close but notting hitting him, he didn't look worried.

The first shot hit his shield. The second one i missed.

So with the last on since we were only allowed three at a time i took my time aiming.

And guess where i got him.

In the face below the left eye.

**YOU HAD NO IDEA HOW SMUG I FELT!**

When he told us to collect the arrows he walked up to me and asked if i took lessons, i dont. He said i was the first person all weel to get a kill shot. He said he wasn't really worried about the other people they were just aiming aimlessly so they didn't have a high chance, but me on the other hand i was the onlt threat out there, so when i was aiming he actually had to pay attention. **My ego just got bigger. **My mum said if it gets any bigger i would have to start hanging my head out the car window. (For the record, im not stuck up or anything. But it was good knowing i excelled at something other then black mailiing siblings)

So for the secon round.

I while i was taking my time aiming and he was there out there again, waiting for me to shoot. I waited and waited for the chance when he wasn't paying attenion to me before shooting (i must be mean im going to hell i know) i got him on the arm, to which i yelled out "Sorry!" which he replied "YOUR SAYING THAT BUT YOUR LOADING YOUR BOW AGAIN!"

i just found that really funny thought i would share that.

**NOW GO MY MINIONS AND REVIEW!**


	5. Cana's secret

**Wendy POV**

"_Wendy interrogation or Humiliation?" Ever grinned. Terrified of humiliation I chose the first. After, Levy kissing Lucy, and Ever's strip tease I wasn't all that keen on what they had in store for me. _

"_Interrogation" _

"_Alright, well I would ask you who you like but we all know you're into Romeo so….Would you lose your virginity to him?"_

_Everyone was holding their breath, Mira having her fingers crossed and was smiling wildly and Carla leaning in to hear to hear my answer._

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

With my dragon slayer hearing I could hear the deep inhale of breath in anticipation. Though Mira has her crossed fingers proudly on display, I did notice Lucy and Levy both have crossed fingers at the sides.

"W-what!? T-that's crazy I'm only sixteen!" It sounded like an excuse less like a fact.

"That didn't stop me kiddo, it was behind the guild in the back of a cargo carriage with-" Cana begun before she was elbowed silent by Lucy with a glare of warning, but a peak of curiosity was in her eye. She would have known the answer to that if I wasn't in the room as she thought she was doing me a favour. But in fact I was insanely curious as to whom it was as well. Was it a guild member?

"Wendy, please answer the question" Mira said sweetly. But if I didn't know better I would think she was merely being polite if it wasn't for the evil glint in her eye.

"U-um well I guess I would" I knew the answer; I had known it for a long time. I would lose it to him. But I want to be in a relationship first. "He's the only guy who's the same age as me" I tried to redeem myself.

"What about the Pizza boy?" Levy asked. The pizza boy was just the pizza boy, Mira when she said she was too tired in fact to cook would order pizza for the guild, she would send me out to retrieve it.

"What do you mean?"

"The pizza boy is your age; you could go out with him?" She questioned.

"I barley know him!"

"Please kiddo, Mira could make a pizza in zero point five seconds if she wanted to. She was trying to set you up, but you know that failed…"

"WHAT!" They all blinked surprised at my outburst. "Were you all aware of this?" They guiltily looked away. I mumbled a small string of curse words under my breathe.

"Well I just kind of got carried away…" Mira tried to explain. I sent a glare at her that could rival Erza's. Even she looked a little uneasy. "But it did bring something into light that I hadn't seen before"

"And what was that?"

"Romeo. He got slightly jealous and through a red ball of flame at the Pizza guy" Mira explained.

"But he said he was aiming at Natsu and missed" the girls burst out in loud snorts laughing.

I couldn't believe I hadn't realized this earlier.

"Yeah…Romeo 'missed'" Using bunny ear finger to empathise the point.

* * *

**On the roof**

The boys were still dumbstruck by Wendy's confession. And the dragon slayers couldn't help but feel a little protective of the little dragon slayer.

"But I don't _*sob*_ want her _*Sob*_ to grow up" Natsu cried in his scarf. All men feeling a sense of dread in the stomach. Yet they couldn't help but they couldn't help but feel a little cocky on Romeo's behalf.

Laxus who was lying next to the young teen, went to elbow him in the ribs playfully to congratulate him realised he wasn't there.

"Romeo?" Laxus called out softly.

"What where is he?" Natsu asked concerned.

"I don't know he's gone!"

The mages beginning to freak out silently stood up and looked around for the teen from the roof.

"Where did that little shit go" Gajeel growled. "I swear to god if he gets us busted I'll shove a cactus right up his-"

"Well that wouldn't be manly" Elfman interjected.

"Gajeel he probably went home" Gray said.

"Right after her little confession?" Gajeel argued.

"It doesn't add up, if I heard a confession like that I would stick around and hope to hear more" Loke pondered.

"He's a good kid he wouldn't be doing anything stupid" Natsu defended him.

"I think we should all go back to listening" Freed said who hadn't even gotten up as he was still engrossed in the girls conversation.

"Yeah, and its Cana's turn next" Loke said grinning. "I want to get the dirt on her" The males grinned obnoxiously.

* * *

"Cana truth or dare?" I asked.

"I'll do something knew tonight, as I don't feel like running down strawberry street naked (**much to the boys disappointment)**, truth"

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" Everyone leaned closer in. Cana sniggered at the group's curiosity.

"Well if you must know it was….Loke. I had come back from a mission and I had these painful cramps in my leg, and Loke the gentleman he is offered to 'uncramp' me. It led to some very hot sex behind the guild in the back of cargo carriage" She grinned at the memory.

Once we all regained the ability to think straight our response was the same.

"WHAT!" Cana just shrugged.

"Sometimes he opens his own gate and comes to pay me a visit" She said.

"WHAT!" We yelled.

"Yeah, this seems a good time than ever to mention that were dating, for two months now"

"WWHHAATT!"

"I need to make a ship name!" Mira said in deep thought. "How about….Lona? It had the LO from Loke, and the NA from Cana. The first two letters from Loke and the last two from Cana?"

"It's alright for now, I guess"

* * *

**On the roof**

Loke was grinning like a fool. While the man gave him looks of disbelief. Unable to wrap their head around the fact that Loke was dating Cana, their precious resident drunk.

Cana turned to Lucy.

"Lucy truth or dare?"

"Umm…Dare?"

"I dare you too…

* * *

**Sorry it was such a small chapter, but could i ask for some help for the next dare, leave it in a review or PM box thank you!  
**

**And i have posted a new story called "mental Hospital" Go check it out!**


	6. grow some balls

**Wendy's POV**

"I have to do what?!" Lucy panicked.

"Oh, you heard me" Cana said leaning back smugly.

"I don't think I could do that!" Lucy blushed furiously.

"Lucy if it makes it easier for yourself…I volunteer" Mira said smiling sweetly. Lucy was dared to play with someone's boobs of her choice for once minute, but with a catch, she has use her face.

"Are you sure?"

"I've had worse on photo shoots"

"Like what!"

"We'll talk about that later" She said with a wink, it was common knowledge that Lucy wanted to be a model. And Mira was her inspiration.

"…Okay…" She said as she crawled over on her hands and knees towards Mira. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cana barley holding in laughter as she watched what was about to unfold. Even I couldn't help but feel strangely excited and nervous to see this happen. Lucy gave a small and sympathetic smile at Mira, before she planted her head between the Mira large breasts.

"What does she have to do know?" Ever asked Cana. Cana just loved to put people in awkward situations. Cana ignored the questions.

"Lucy if you don't do anything with this golden opportunity, I'll make this longer" Cana warned smirking, oh, she was just loving this awkward situation.

Lucy licked slightly between the mages breast up and down and I heard light sucking noises.

"Are you giving her a hickey?" Lisanna asked smirking. Despite what Lucy was doing, wouldn't it be kind of weird for Lisanna to see her sister in this situation? How close of a relationship did they have?

"Good on you gurl" Cana boosted. Lucy repositioned her head so now it was in front of Mira's breast, and she gently bit on the front of her boob. I heard a slight moan from Mira from this, only just audible for my hearing. I felt my face going red and I could practically feel Carla's gaze glaring at me. Just what was her problem?

Lucy pulled her head back her face practically steaming in embarrassment. I am so happy I wasn't n her Mira's situation right now. And not just because what could have gone through, but the fact that I wasn't as _gifted_in the breast department. Pure embarrassment right there.

"Well Luce, to be honest I didn't think you had that in you" Cana beamed proudly.

"Okay I think we should call this game quiets (_Cana groans)_ as I don't feel like running down Strawberry Street naked tonight. So how about we just get our blankets and food and watch a movie?" Lisanna suggested. The girls nodded in responses.

* * *

**On the roof**

There were a thin line of nose bleeds coming from the boys. One by one as they slowly recovered stood up. Natsu was the only one remaining on the roof. He lay still peering emotionless into Lucy's apartment.

"Come on we better get out here, I don't want Titania on our asses" Gajeel grumbled.

"Yeah, if Mira found us out here were toast" Laxus agreed.

"I don't want Lucy to get Virgo to punish me again" He rubbed his back side at the memory. But to be fair he shouldn't have walked in on her having a shower, and offer to _rub her down slowly_. (This was before he was going out with Cana)

It took a few more death threats about what the women would do to them if they got caught, before they got a response from Natsu.

And as Natsu walked a little apart from the group on the way home, he was wondering what this strange feeling he was having.

* * *

**Romeo's POV**

I was sitting at the bar while Laki worked the morning shift. The guild was a bright and as cheerful as usual. But I could barely pay attention to it. Laki walked over with a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong Romeo?"

Shrug.

"Girl problems?" She asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Working to long with Mira had done things to her. It was time she worked in another part of the guild. Or soon she'll be playing match-making with Mira. And one demon was enough. The guild couldn't handle two on Valentine's Day!

Shrug.

"So tell me"

"I'm not going to tell a girl my problem when her bedroom is a torture chamber"

She chuckled. "Ah, so this is about Wendy" She smiled sweetly.

"I never said that!"

"It's what you didn't say. So spill"

"No, I'm not telling you my problems-"I was cut off while Laki was cleaning a practically sharp knife in her hands.

"You know, those devices in my room aren't just for show. I often use them to find what people keep from me. It would be a shame if I had to use it on you, and you're still so young. Don't make me do that Romeo" Her voice the sound of false sympathy, her eyes held a dangerous glint.

I gulped.

Maybe it would be _that bad_ telling her my problem…right?  
"It's kind of petty, but last night I found out…" I couldn't tell her I was on Lucy's roof ears dropping on the girls sleep over. Or I would be in one if those torture devices faster than blinking. "By a reliable source that Wendy has _done things_" I said.

"So let me guess so you feel betrayed in some way that Wendy hadn't done those things with you. So now you're having a big sook about it" That was more or less right. But the way she said it made me seem even pettier.

"I just thought she was still innocent"

"She's sixteen years old. She would be curious; it's only natural. I know I was when I was her age" I felt my face heat up as she explained such a personal note on her life.

"Um…Thanks?"

She gave me a pointed look. And put up her hand and made the come-here motion. I leaned in and so did she. But she did the last thing I expected. She grabbed the back of my head and whacked it into the bar counter. To anyone outside the guild this would be abuse, but in the guild, fights and mayhem and near death experiences were only normal. They were our day to day lives. I loved Fairy Tail.

"Romeo, I'm going to give it to you straight. Grow some balls and ask her out we all know you like her"

"Does she know this?!" I panicked. My life would be over!

She laughed and shook her head.

"And we all know she-"She was cut off by a loud bang as the guild doors swung open welcoming the males of the group.

"We all know she?" I tried to egg her on, I felt like she was going to let on something big slip.

"You'll learn in time" And she turned away carrying out a large tray of drinks to guild members.

"Oi, Romeo. Where did you go last night?" It was Natsu pulling out a chair next to me.

"Ah, I was just tired. I went home" I lied when in fact I felt like I had been trampled on.  
"That's a shame because last night we all learned that-"Natsu was silence by an invisible force. But that force was soon discovered as Natsu spat out ice from his mouth that was used to silence his words. He turned face his rival.

"What was that for ice stripper?!"

"You dumb ass! Don't you get it already?!" A tick appearing on his forehead.

"Don't get what?!"

"That _thing_ about last night!"

"What thing?" His irritation growing and so did mine.

"That thing with Romeo"

"What about me?"

"Nothing kid" He sighed.

"What!" Natsu and I yelled.

"Drop it kid"

"NO tell me-"I was cut off by the door opening and revealing the Fairy tail women.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

Mira nudged me in the shoulder.

"Don't forget what I taught you, flirt a little…" Mira smiled.

"I think she is too young to be dating" Carla huffed.

"I think she is the perfect and mature age to be dating" Lucy said easily.

"She's not that mature, she's still a kid" My irritation grew at Carla's words.

"I'm not a kid Carla" I said stiffly.

"Wendy-"

"You can't always control me and tell me what to do!" The group stilled and I felt my arms shake at my side in anger. "I understand you mean well, but you can't control all aspects of my life and expect me to comply with all of them. That isn't fair and I don't like the way you think you can do that. Carla I love you but can you give me some space? I really do understand you mean well but you have to let me make my own choices. Otherwise I will never learn what's best for me. Even if you think you're doing the right thing" The group said nothing and I could tell they were feeling a little awkward in their situation. But thank fully I didn't catch any other attention.

Carla just stared at me in shock; she turned to the side so only half her face was visible. I knew it was mean what I had done and while I had said it all I had felt guilty for it, but the fact that's she wasn't saying anything was just making it worse. I felt tension and guilt building up inside of me.

"I didn't mean to offend you Wendy, and I'm sorry I didn't think of what effect this had on you" I felt even guiltier, I was the worst friend. But it was better I say it now then late in our friendship. Carla turned and extended her wings and flew off.

I cast my face down and walked into the guild.

* * *

**Authors note**

This chapter was just for the fact that I could update, as I haven't in a while.

And I have a poll so please vote!

Go check out my other stories.

I feel like this story kind of gone downhill and apologise for that. I mostly just get reviews saying: **UPDATE**. Which aren't that encouraging. So yeah, I have started working on combined stories now as well as updates will be coming slower, but in the brighter side I gave holidays next weekend so I may just update a whole bunch.

**TIP: REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER, SAD BUT TRUE. (IM SURE OTHER AUTHORS CAN RELATE TO THIS)**


End file.
